thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Райский Двор (история)
Heavenly Yard - короткая история, включенная в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook, выпущенная 24 декабря 2013 года. Она детализирует сотворение мира, в котором существует Эвиллиос и перечисляет персонажей и события всей серии. Heavenly Yard is a short story included in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook, released on December 24, 2013. The story details the creation of the world that Evillious exists in and elaborates on characters and events for the overall series. Plot Summary Задолго до нашего времени, ученые обнаружили большую летучую мышь с необычно тонкими крыльями обтекаемой формы, назвав её "Сикл". Летучая мышь, на самом деле не являющаяся таковой, в действительности не зовущаяся Сиклом, летит через материк Болганио, и, являясь создателем мира, внимательно следит за всеми его уголками. Через некоторое время после создания мира, Сикл стал наблюдателем, и принял себе за правило не вмешиваться в Третью Эру, чтобы увидеть, по какому пути она пойдет. Из-за того, что никто не знал о существовании Сикла, он призвал друзей из Второй Эры в качестве временных богов, чтобы направлять людей на ранних этапах развития. Как часть этого, два бога, о которых идет речь, хотя они и не ладили друг с другом, были слиты в двуглавого дракона, названного Левиа-Бегемо, и посланы на на землю. A long time before, scientists discovered a large bat with unusually thin and streamlined wings, calling it "Sickle." The bat, though neither truly a bat nor actually named Sickle, flies through the Bolganio continent and keeps a watchful eye on all corners of the world, being its creator. Sometime after forming the world, Sickle assigned himself the role of an observer and made a rule not to interfere with the Third Period, to see what path it would take. Because of this, and because no one knew of Sickle's existence, he called upon friends from the Second Period to act as temporary gods and guide humanity in the early stages of their existence. As part of this, the two gods in question, Levia and Behemo, although on bad terms with each other, were both merged into the form of a twin-headed dragon dubbed Levia-Behemo and sent down to earth. Из-за их уродливой формы и слиянию с ненавидимым братом(сестрой), близнецы пришли в ярость и вызвали разрушения в мире. Чтобы остановить их неистовство, Сикл неохотно ниспослал реликвию из второй Эры, которая запечатала близнецов. В этом месте вокруг реликвии начало собираться множество людей, которые оснавали Левианту, ставшую самой сильной страной в мире. Для присмотра за Левиа-Бегемо, Сикл воплотил в мир в виде неподвижного дерева другого друга, Элда. Позже он превратился в летучую мышь и спустился в мир, чтобы наблюдать за его курсом. С тех пор прошли века; за это время Элд отбыл, оставив после себя Микаэлу в качестве преемника, в то время как Левиа и Бегемо ожидали внутри Эллуки Часовщицы, которая так же как и красная кошка игнорировала правила Сикла. Сикл обдумывает действия Эллуки, красной кошки и духа Гумилии, одним из тех, кто возможно обладает "ключом", и надеется когда-нибудь вернуть Левиа и Бегемо назад, к Райскому Двору. Due to their ugly form and being merged with their hated sibling, the twins grew furious and caused havoc in the world. Sickle, to stop their rampage, reluctantly sent down a relic from the Second Period that sealed the twins. From that spot, multiple humans gathered around the relic and formed Levianta, which became the most powerful country in the world. To keep watch over Levia-Behemo, Sickle incarnated another friend, Held, into the world as an immobile tree. Afterwards, he turned into a bat and descended into the world to observe its course. Since then, hundreds of years passed; during this time, Held departed from the world and left Michaela behind as his successor, while Levia and Behemo wait within Elluka Clockworker, who ignores Sickle's rule of time along with a red cat. Sickle ponders the actions of Elluka, the red cat, and the spirit Gumillia, one of whom may hold the "key", and hopes to someday bring Levia and Behemo back to the Heavenly Yard. Тем временем, Сикл наблюдает за Люцифенской Революцией, конфликтом в Марлоне и бунтом, вызванным Нео Апокалипсисом в Левианте. Примерно через сорок лет он посещает Серпентию и замечает старуху с красными волосами, встречающую молодого человека с фиолетовыми волосами и отдающую ему две пары ножниц. После ухода молодого человека, приходит другая женщина с красной кошкой на плече. Они быстро поговорили, после этого женщина с кошкой убивает другую, лишь Сикл был свидетелем смерти женшины(Шартетты Лэнгли). Понимая, что по-видимому, женщина смотрит в небо прямо на него, бог почувствовал в её взгляде ненависть, преежде чем она продолжила. Он следит за полем боя в Серпентии, погружающейся в пучину гражданской войны и замечает в середине битвы фиолетововолосого юнца, убивающего без разбора. Meanwhile, Sickle watches the Lucifenian Revolution, the conflict in Marlon, and the riot caused by Neo Apocalypse in Levianta. About forty years later, he visits Snakeland, and observes an old woman with red hair meet a young man with purple hair just outside Enbizaka, giving him two pair of scissors. After the young man departs, another woman with the red cat on her shoulder arrives. The two speak briefly, and then the woman with the cat kills the other, with only Sickle to witness the woman, Chartette Langley's, death. Seeing the woman seemingly look straight at him in the sky, the god feels her hatred in her look before she continues on. He watches over a battlefield in Snakeland as the country descends into civil war and observes the purple-haired youth in the center of the fight, killing indiscriminately. Какое-то время бог-создатель бесцельно летал, размышляя о Банике Кончите и её превращении в демона, присоединении к ней близнецов и её будущей цели стать Хозяйкой Кладбища. Так же он размышяет о самих слугах и их собственных ограничениях. После окончания гражданской войны в Серпентии, он уходит и размышляет, почему Элд пожелал оставить Микаэлу преемником. Вскоре Сикл прибывает на Райский Двор и возвращается в свою человеческую форму, встречается с Элдом и собирает урожай с рисового поля, находящегося там. Так же, прежнее Тысячелетнее Дерево в человеческой форме приветствует Сикла и укоряет его за земледелие в таком месте; они начинают спорить о решении Сикла позволить всем, даже носителям HER, попасть после смерти в Райский Двор, пренебрегая Адским Двором. The creator diety flew aimlessly for some time, reflecting on Banica Conchita and her transformation into a demon, her acquiring the twins, and her future goal to be Master of the Graveyard. He also reflects upon her servants themselves and their own limitations. After the civil war in Snakeland ends, he leaves and ponders why Held wished to leave a successor in Michaela. Sickle soon arrives in the Heavenly Yard and turns back into his human form, meeting with Held and reaping from a rice field growing in the area. Also in a human form, the former Millennium Tree greets Sickle and chides him for farming in such a place; the two then start to argue about Sickle's decision to let everyone, even HERs, into the Heavenly Yard after death, neglecting the Hellish Yard. Их обсуждение переходит к Микаэле, Сикл тщетно спрашивает Элда о его причинах назначения преемника. Элд переводит разговор на черный ящик, найденный лавающим в Райском Дворе, отмечая особое лечение мальчика. Their discussion shifts to Michaela, with Sickle asking Held in vain his reasons for appointing a successor. Held redirects the conversation onto the black box found floating in the Heavenly Yard, noting the boy's special treatment. Sickle explains the boy's "irregular" circumstances of being outside the range of his creation, and then refuses to speak more on the matter to Held. After the other god leaves, Sickle unlocks the black box using a golden key and opens it to reveal a blond boy sleeping inside. He smiles and greets the boy, calling him Allen. Appearances Characters= *Аллен Авадония *Аномальный *Арте (только упоминается) *Баника Кончита *Бегемо *Гензель (косвенное упоминание) *Гретель (косвенное упоминание) *Гумилия *Ирина Часовщица *Левиа *Микаэла *Полло (только упоминается) *Сатериазис Веномания (только упоминается) *Сикл (первое появление) *Хозяйка Кладбища (только упоминается) *Шарртетта Лэнгли *Элд *Эллука Чаовщица (только упоминается) |-| Locations= *Болганио *Вельзения *Левианта *Лес Тысячелетнего Дерева *Люцифениан *Люцифения *Марлон *Серпентия *Эльфегорт *Эры |-| Events= *Заговор Зла *Люцифенская Революция |-| Groups= *Королевский Дворец Люцифении *Левин *Нео Апокалипсис *Пять Герцогов *Родословная Веномании *Семья Авадония *Семья Кончита *Семья Мунлит (косвенное упоминание) *Семья Часовщик *Сопротивление Люцифении |-| Misc= *Зависть *Магия *Наследственный синдром неконтролируемого гнева *Чревоугодие Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Название истории перекликается с названием одной из загробных жизней в регионе Левин. * *The story's title is shared with the name of one of the afterlives in the Levin religion. Curiosities *Когда переворачиваются страницы истории, иллюстрация Сикла перемещается вдоль края страницы, создавая иллюзию его полета вокруг всей плоскости. * *When turning the short story's pages, the illustration of Sickle as a bat is seen moving along the edges, giving the allusion he is flying around the entire plane. External Links *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchase